The guardian of the sacred jewel
by ScarletKitten
Summary: Sesshoumaru is captured by a miko to become the guardian of the sacred jewel. now an unwilling protector, he destorys anyone who attempts to take the jewel.. until kagome came along... more on action and characters will be added
1. prologue

A/n : hi there guys!! Well, this is my first time writing here in so… um.. just read yea? And perhaps if it turns out ok.. I will continue.. or just fade off someway.. haixx.. and pardon any spelling or grammer errors.. my eng sux.. wad else..

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha… at all.. not even the shoes he discarded in some isolated bin.

p.s: well.. just to inform u guys.. sesshoumaru is gonna be having both his arms..

-- -- --

Chapter 1 : Prologue

-- -- --

Softly and purposefully, she treaded across the dewy wet grass, her arms akimbo by her side as she looked ahead, the sounds of the morning breeze blowing placidly against the trees, whipping her glossy black hair too and fro as it did.

The morning sky was an orangey-red hue, a drastic cry from the usual azure blue. Turning her eyes towards the sky, she noted a flock of migratory birds soaring high into the horizon. Sensing something amiss, she tore her gaze away to meet the silence of

the lushly thick forest, straining her ears as she did.

Something was calling. Something powerful. The surge of power flowing from behind the forest was strong, radiating a cloud of mystery and ambiguity. Enticed and intrigued, she did nothing but stared, as if hoping that the mysterious aura itself would appear out from nowhere.

And then she sensed something else.

It was moving fast. And it was moving into her direction.

A youkai.

Swiftly she turned, slipping her hand behind her to retrieve an arrow as she harnessed it quickly against her bow. With a mighty tug, she took aim as the branches upon the tree shivered and shook, before it parted, revealing a set of gleaming white fangs.

Hissing savagely, the snake youkai shot a dose of poisonous venom at her direction, its long, scaly body slithering and coiling into a pile as it rose higher and higher, towering over her.

Dodging the attack by rolling over to her side, she steadied herself as she glared fearlessly into its evil black slits. ' The jewel is mine…!! Now die… human!!'

And with that the youkai lunged its attack, thrusting its powerful jaws out wide as it attempted to swallow her whole.

Smirking at the pathetic attempt, she released her arrow as a blast of energy erupted along with it, allowing the arrow to fly with the strength of a thousand men as it pierced the youkai right through the mouth. With a shrill scream of displeasure, the snake disintegrated into nothing less then a shimmering dust, the sounds of its scream still echoing within the forest.

With the bow loosely by her side, she turned towards the clearing and began her walk through the forest.

Whatever it was, it was powerful. And it was going to be wanted by many youkai.

-- -- --

' Stop that thing now!! Run!!'

The village was in chaos. Earlier that morning, a two-headed centipede youkai had appeared out of nowhere and started its attack upon the once peaceful village. Tearing apart the thatched roofs and wooden huts, its fury was appalling as it screeched every once in a while, demanding for the possession of a jewel.

Cowering in fear, the village men had fought to little avail and the youkai was getting impatient, seeking consolation by devouring a few of their fellow village people.

Pouncing down upon a helpless child, they both licked their lips, anxious to consume the tender flesh that lay in front of them.

Watching in horror, the villagers could only look on as they turned they eyes away from the soon to be bloody sight and waited to hear her scream. But it never came. Instead, a ear-shattering howl was heard and 3 magical arrows could be seen, sticking itself out from the youkai's back. Looking on in befuddlement, the youkai disintegrated, leaving the child to escape into the safety of her mother's arms.

And in the distance not far, they could see someone, a priestess, armed with her bow and arrow.

-- --

Settling themselves around the warm campfire, the leader of the village came forward, holding something from within his hands. Without waiting, he revealed them to her.

It was a purple blue jewel. Round as an orb, but a jewel, a sacred jewel, nonetheless.

The aura of energy emitting from the jewel itself was incredible. It seemed to withhold almost every possible kind of power ever lusted and wished for, its swirling white mist appearing and reappearing in its very depth. But something wasn't right. The jewel appeared to be tainted, for within its poweress, she could sense something evil, and it was eating the very essence of pureness from the jewel itself.

' This is the shikon no tama, the one and only sacred jewel in this entire world. For generations, it had been concealed deep inside the village well by our ancestors, for its powers are much sought after by many youkai. Evil ones. And lately, the ancient scrolls that have sealed its powers away from all youkai has been broken, putting my village in great jeopardy.'

Taking the jewel into her own palms, she was surprised as the darkness within the jewel dispersed, turning a lighter shade of purple as it glistened brightly against the campfire's light.

' I see that you are a miko.. I trust that the jewel will now be safe in your arms…'

Closing her palm over the jewel, she looked up into his eyes. ' No.. I cannot keep this with me.. but.. I can get someone or something to guard this jewel…'

Peering down at the miko, the village leader was clueless. ' And that would be?'

She didn't answer. Instead, she stood up, ready to leave.

' Wait.. what do you intend to do? And.. at least, tell us your name, great miko.'

' Kikyo.. my name is kikyo..'

-- --

Plodding along the luscious green grass, he sniffed the air, finding to his disgust, the blood of a human, not very far off. Trudging forward, he passed a clearing, his sharp ears catching the soft muffled sniff of a human child. The smell of salt lingered in the air, indicating tears.

And true enough, right in front of him, sat a human boy.

In his arms he held a handful of mushrooms, the rest scattered throughout the rough and jagged ground. The child was sobbing, a hand rubbing the tears from his eyes before he gently pressed the tiny cut that had grazed his knee. A small flow of blood was seeping out and the very smell of it was almost too foul for the demon to withstand.

Looking down at the small and helpless child, he growled ' Move… human..'

Fear was in his eyes as the child gave a cry, too afraid and frightened to move as he stared at the demon that stood in front of him. Impatient with the child's impertinence to move, he raised his clawed hand as it began to glow a dangerous green. Without sparing a thought, he lunged forward, his claws outstretched and dripping… with poison.

In the blink of an eye, an arrow was shot out of nowhere.

Deflecting it with a swipe of his claws, he turned away from the human child, enraged that someone would assault him just when he was 'getting busy'.

A gust of wind was now blowing, whipping the demon's silverish locks around as he growled. Judging by her scent, he could tell that she was no ordinary human. Instead, the arrows she now steadied within her bow was radiating a violent amount of purifying energy. Not that it would kill him since his capabilities would be far beyond this miko's estimation, but still, it would be enough to injure him.

Flexing his claws, he tensed himself for action, his face now expressionless as his confidence grew, ascertain that the miko would be on a one way trip to hell.

' Miko..do not obstruct my way, unless it is a death wish you seek..'

Her arrows never setting its sight off its target, Kikyo was enraged. Her encounters with countless numbers of youkai had taught her that they were all the same, unfeeling, cold hearted and evil. And here was a demon about to kill a poor and defenseless child out of pure hatred.

' An inuyoukai..' she spat. ' Don't even think about it..' and she released her arrow.

Dodging the arrow with a jump high into the sky, he disappeared momentarily as Kikyo readied a second one, her senses high on the alert to the whereabouts of the dangerous youkai. Relying mostly on her sixth sense combined with her well-developed miko powers, she swung around just in time to spot the inuyoukai, pouncing out from above, claws extended.

Rolling away, she escaped unscathed as the poisonous claws swatted across the empty air.

With precise aiming, she shot her second arrow. It flew through the air, narrowly missing the demon's head as it seared through a few strands of his beautiful locks.

Snarling now, the youkai doubled his attack, producing a lashing yellow whip as he swung it dangerously into Kikyo's direction. Ducking the attack, the whip sliced the tree at its trunk, causing it to fall away.

Running and ducking, Kikyo was tiring, but slowly. Slipping her hand quickly behind to retrieve two arrows, she harnessed it to her bow, waiting for her opportunity as she dodged away from the formidable weapon. Tugging the string, she tightened her grip and took a careful aim, releasing them as they seared through the air with equal velocity.

Lashing out with his whip, the inuyoukai succeeded only in swatting the first of the arrow. The speed was simply too great, and with a last effort, he slashed in futile at the remaining arrow, only to miss as the arrow struck him deep within his chest, breaking his amour in the process.

Sinking down onto his knees, he winced at the pain and proceeded to dislodging the arrow with his hand as he clutched his wound, his white kimono now a crimson red. Suppressing the pain he felt, the youkai only spat ' Is this all you have… miko?'

' Of course not… I have… other plans…'

Looking up into her dark brown orbs, he saw her fixing an arrow up onto her bow, only this time, he couldn't sense the purifying energy coming from the arrow. Snarling at her, he asked ' I rather die then succumb to any of your worthless plans.'

Smiling this time, Kikyo knew what she was doing. She wasn't going to kill him.

True, he was evil, but he was powerful too. All she had done was to merely injure him, and she knew that he would recover very soon from the wound she inflicted. But not only that, she too had noticed the sword that hung by his side. The sword that graced nothing but evil. Had he used that, she doubt she would ever stand a chance. All the more confirming her theory that h was a great and powerful youkai. Just what she needed.

Muttering a silent spell, the arrow glowed a bluish tinge before it disappeared and she released it so that it struck the youkai firmly, but not painfully in the shoulder. As the demon slowly fell under the dizzy spell, a low growl escaped his throat.

' Filthy miko… This sesshoumaru… will… not… succumb….'

Kneeling beside him, she stroked his silver hair and watched as the inuyoukai drifted off into a deep sleep.

' Rest now.… Sesshoumaru… For I have an important task for you…'

a/n: I'm finally done!! Yayyy!! Well.. I just hope that you guys can give me some reviews for this chap.. if your not happy with some of the plot or the way I made things look like.. well hey!1 its my fic!! I mean.. I wanted it this way? Ah well.. review pleaseeee… and I hope to update soon too…


	2. The misunderstanding

I'm back now! Finally, I decided to update since I have just finished my term test. Oh and I would also like to thank Carmen, parsnip and xXx for reviewing. Thanks a lot, and this chapter is for you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha , but I wish I do…

P.S : please pardon the grammer and spelling. My English suxs.

Kicking the tiny pebbles across the dusty path, the boy laughed as it hit his brother sharply upon his shoulder. Frowning, the older boy gave chase as his brother ran off, heading deeper and deeper into the forest.

Upon reaching the other side, both boys were staring in awe at the huge cave that loomed before them, the dark entrance obscuring and threatening. Many a time they had heard from their parents and elders back at the village about the fearsome demon that rest within this very cave itself. They had been told many times never to wander nor go near this part of the forest, but this time, curiosity got the better of them.

Edging closer, the brothers could see nothing but sense the eeriness of the surrounding darkness within the cave itself. And then they froze. Glowing dangerously in the dark, were a pair of crimson red eyes. They were eyes that resembled nothing to that of a human, and above all, a flicker of malice could be seen, once.

Screaming with all they had, both boys retreated, flailing their arms and legs as they scrambled off into the forest, back to the comfort and safety of their village….

----

'Kagome..'

Turning towards the voice, Kagome smiled as she waited for old priestess Kaede to catch up.

The wind was a gentle billow, causing the long sleeves of her clothes to flap softly against the gust.

' Kagome, take these… It will aid you in your travels….'

It was a packet of herbs and assortment of many interesting 'products', in which Kaede had kindly prepared for her. Strange as it may seem, but Kagome had known her for two days, staying over at her village temporarily before she continued on her journey to wander the lands.

Thinking that the 'products' may come into good use for future needs, she thanked her, bowing her head slightly, before she turn to leave.

Watching the back of the Miko growing smaller into the distance, Kaede sighed as she shook her head. Kagome reminded her of her long lost sister. They both had the same eyes, both were mikos, powerful ones, and they were both able to shoot purifying arrows. The only difference, was that Kagome seemed to be more open-hearted and cheerful, unlike her sister, who chose to bottle her feelings deep within her heart.

Her sister… looking up into the azure blue sky, Kaede wondered if she was still alive. Her sister had been a very powerful and accomplished miko, allowing her to double or even triple her lifespan to that of an ordinary human, so it was highly impossible for her to have died. Still she prayed, hoping that someday, she would return…

-- -- --

Half the day had past.

Looking out over the darkening horizon, she could see a spiral trail of smoke lingering in the air. Deciding that she would spend the night at the village, she turned down the path, stopping only when she saw the stranger, his back facing her.

Somehow, his presence had gone undetected, how was this possible? Shaking off the thought, the silence was broken by his remark. ' A demon resides nearby..'

Knitting her brows together, Kagome gave a frown in acknowledgment. _Why is he telling me this? _Motioning herself forward, she could see the messy tangles of hair flowing freely against the wind. The stranger was tall, and he stood unmoving, his voice concentrated and confident.

' Once, a powerful demon hankered after a powerful sacred jewel. Unfortunately for him, he was sealed inside a cave, deep within the forests by a mysterious miko, and to this day, he remains there.'

Raising an eyebrow, Kagome could merely guess the stranger's intention. ' You wish for me to help?'

' A lowly demon does not deserve the honour to exist together with such a precious jewel. He would one day break free, and bring much trouble to this world with the aid of that jewel..'

Turning around, Kagome rested her sighted upon the peaceful village that nestled below hills. All her life, she had dedicated herself to helping the weak, subduing troublesome youkais, earning herself quite a reputation amongst the villages. Her gifts would not go to waste, as she would see to it, and she decided that she would have to do something, about this demon.

Turning back, the stranger had disappeared. Searching the area for traces of him, she soon gave up, trudging off towards the village as a pair of brown orbs observed her actions from somewhere within the trees.

-- -- --

' … Many a times this village has trembled and shake under the fiery and wrath of the restless youkai that lies beyond the forest……'

' … The demon was horrifying!! Thank the gods it has been sealed away inside the cave, and yet I fear the day it may break loose…'

' … The youkai attacked my children, they saw it with their very own eyes!! My boys will not lie.. The demon will escape very soon!!'

The endless fearful prattle by the villages were continuous. Kagome knew that they were afraid and fearful for their lives, but still, she couldn't help but feel that they were exaggerating. Should the youkai be free, this village would have been torn apart. Despite the claims of having seen the youkai roaming the forest, the villages were unable to give a vivid description on the appearance of the demon. All they could identity was how bloodthirsty the youkai's eyes had exemplified.

Readying her bow and arrow, Kagome decided that it was time she investigated. The legend of the sacred jewels had once reached her ears. According to the legend, it had been bestowed upon the earth every since the beginning of time. Due to the immense amount of power it contained, many creatures, both men and youkai have tried to enslave it, using its powers to do their bidding, causing the lands to be in such turmoil and trouble.

Eager to test the existence of such a legend, Kagome was ready as the cave which held the demon captive now loomed before her. The amount of youki emitted was tremendous. Never had she sensed such a strong amount of it. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her own miko powers and held her hand in front.

As her fingers began to glow a bright pinkish hue, she eased forward towards the entrance of the cave. Upon contact, the air around her flickered as an electric current began to run pass an invisible barrier. _So there is a barrier surrounding the entrance.. _

Once inside, she headed towards the direction where the youki energy was the strongest, knowing that she would find her quarry soon.

The cave was dark and dank. The jagged areas around the surface were rough and swiped clean. Claw marks could be seen on almost every inch of the wall. Some were just superficial, and some were deep, as if that area had been scraped repeatedly, indicating just how desperate the youkai had been to escape.

As the cave began to widen, it soon led her to a large clearing. The place was dimly lit with candles, floating high above the grounds. The youki seemed to be getting stronger, but there was no sign of the youkai. Instead, her attention was shifted to the magically orb that lay at the very back of middle of this very huge cave.

It's powers were calling out to her, beckoning to her to own it. She could see her desires and wishes floating enchantedly along the surface of the polished orb-like pearl. Blocking out the calls, Kagome knew that the legend was true – she was now staring at the sacred jewel.

A sudden swirl of youki entered the atmosphere, causing her skin to prickle as she sensed something behind her. Turning around, she stared back to the other half of the legend – the demon who possessed the jewel.

The demon was an enormous, giant white dog, with eyes the colour of blood and paws the size of rice fields. As it growled and glowered at her, gnashing its gleaming sharp teeth, Kagome could only gasp in shock as she took a small step back.

She had been expecting a snake demon, or a bat demon, but never in her wildest dreams, would she suspect that it would be an inu youkai. Somehow, the number of dog demons were extremely small in numbers, except for the wolf and fox demons, which were much more capable of breeding.

' Miko…' The inu youkai growled. ' I see that you have returned, now release me this instance, or face my wrath!'

Stunned, Kagome could only issue a confuse look as she stared back into the face of the angry dog demon. Preparing an arrow over her bow, she decided that she had better subdue the youkai, lest it kills her first before she get her answers.

' Returned? You are very much mistaken, but I can see why you are trapped here, let this be a lesson to you in case you decide to steal the jewel again..'

Snarling and baring its teeth, the youkai was seething, as it began to bark ' I know nothing about stealing the jewel, and I care less for what it can give me as I do not wish to lower myself to that state. But for you… I will end your miserable life… now!'

And with that, the dog demon leaped, swatting its giant paws right into her face as Kagome ducked and rolled safely out of its reach. Her mind was racing with what the demon had said. _Is he telling the truth? Does he not desire for the jewel?_

Releasing her arrow, it hit the demon squarely upon the shoulder. As he yelped in pain at the purifying energy, it only aggravated him more, turning his eyes a burning red now. The crescent moon upon its forehead was glowing beneath the shady light. Gnashing its teeth, the demon began to salivate, causing a highly toxic gas to be emitted into the atmosphere.

Covering her mouth with the sleeves of her clothes, Kagome shot out a few arrows, purifying the air as she did. Crouching into a tiny human size hole, she lay there to catch her breath as the infuriated dog demon scratched and dug at the wall surrounding her, growling menacingly as it did. ' Bitch… come out this instance…'

Digging into her clothes, she fished out the packet that Kaede had given her earlier that day. Pouring out the contents, she grabbed a tiny bottle, and prepared her arrow, a plan now formulating inside her head.

Scooting out from the corner, she took a careful aim, and shot the demon near the eye. As the youkai yelped at the intense pain, it brushed its body heavily against the graveled stone walls, teetering off-balance as it scrunched up its face in sheer agony.

Making full use of the distraction, Kagome ran up bravely towards the youkai, avoiding the falling siege of rocks as she uncorked the bottle and flung its contents right into the youkai's nose.

The pellets exploded, clogging the air with its horrible stench as the inu youkai cried out in shock at the sudden blast of foul smelling odor. Reeling its head back in disgust, it began to sneeze and wheeze, coughing out the obnoxious stench its sensitive nose had picked up.

' What kind of foul magic is this ?!'

The smell was in fact too over powering and the giant dog could no longer withstand its effects. Growling aloud, it fell onto its side, defeated as it began to paw its nose, sniffling and wheezing as it did.

Kagome felt victorious. She had single-handedly subdued the incredible demon, and she felt sure the sacred jewel would now be safe, or so she thinks.

' Muwahahaha…' As the evil laughter drew nearer, a long purple tentacle grabbed her by the waist, flinging her hard against the stony wall.

As Kagome looked up weakly, her eyes flashed in recognition. That voice, that hair… it was the stranger…

' I must thank you .. Miko, first, for clearing the barrier so that I could enter, and also, for dealing with the dog demon. He was the guardian of this one and only jewel..'

Kagome's eyes widened as she drank in the truth.. _So he was protecting the jewel… I have been used… how foolish of me.._

As if he had read her mind, the demon spat ' yes, I have made use of you, saved me a lot of trouble and I must thank you for that..' without batting an eyelid, it picked up the jewel, watching and feeling its powers as the jewel began to swirl an ugly black colour.

' Damn…'

As the inu youkai began to stir, a low growl escaped its throat. He may have been unwillingly to protect the jewel, but still, he could sense the jaki and evilness within this… this half-demon. No way was he not going down without a fight.

Drawing himself to his feet, he staggered a bit and bared his fangs before he lunged forwards, claws outstretched.

For a moment, a huge explosion could be heard as the half-demon brought the jewel forward, eager to test its new powers.

Covering her eyes, Kagome felt the tentacles around her wrist disintegrating as she was finally free, falling to the ground. Looking up into the brightness surrounding both demons, an ear-splitting crack could be heard before the mesh of energy collided, separating the two demons.

Cursing out loud, the half-demon withdrew, its voice bellowing in the distance ' This isn't over yet… soon, the whole jewel will be mine.. and by then, you will all fear me.. Naraku..'

When the blast had dispersed, and the enemy gone, Kagome peeked out through the debris of rocks and soil. Lying in a bloody heap, was now a man, his kimono a crimson red colour, and half a sacred jewel laying safely upon the palm of his hand….

For your information, sess did not turn into a human… just to clarify things.. this chapter took me quite a while to type. I suddenly realised that I did not use sesshoumaru's name in this chapter.. well, I'll use it in the next I guess.. please review.. thank you..


	3. Captured

Thanks a bunch for the reviews guys! I've been quite busy these few days, with projects and term tests, but I'm currently having a one week break, which I intend to utilize fully by sleeping… But of course, I decided to do a little update here..

Some replies to the reviews:

**Carmen**: I thought the chapts were long enough.. I don't like to bore you guys.. I'm not too sure whether Kikyo should appear in this fic,but I just thought I write about her, just so I can decide in future.

**Parsnip** – Well.. if the jewel is taken, the world's a goner.. besides, I'm building on plot..

**Lil**: thanks a bunch for your comment.. what do you think of this chapt?

**xXx** – thanks for being my first reviewer.. really appreciate it..

Disclaimer : I don't own inuyasha.. but it would be nice to own sesshoumaru, like that's ever possible…

* * *

Dawn was breaking. Amidst the silence, was the crunching of faltering footsteps against the dewy wet grass. It had been a miracle for Kagome to drag the injured inuyoukai out into the open forest. Somehow, guilt was prickling against her conscience as she blamed herself for his predicament.

Eyeing the half-jewel that now lay in her palm, it seemed strange that the demon who guarded this would have the integrity to not use to for his personal gains, nor for him to escape.. how strange indeed...

With an exhausted sigh, she proceeded towards the tiny stream that snaked past the nearby tree where they were resting, acloth in her hand as she rinsed it against the cool, crystal-clear waters.

Turning back towards the injured youkai, she gentle wiped the cloth against his pale face, noting as well that he didn't seem to be sweating.

With the first ray of sunlight peeking through the leaves of the tree they were under, she took in his good-looking features that lay before her very eyes.

His hair was a beautiful silver, long and silky as she stroke a hand through it. On his forehead was a crescent moon mark, accompanied by two thin magenta stripes on both sides of his face. Somehow, he appeared to be less fearsome and frightening in his human form, almost too innocent and beautiful for words.

Shaking the thought from her head, her eyes traveled down to the blood gathering around his chest and abdomen area, staining his clothes. Holding back for a second, Kagome contemplated to seek help from the village by requesting for a healer, but she thought otherwise, knowing very well that the villagers may attack the youkai, given his now weaken and helpless condition.

With a deep breath, she reached over, removing his amour and the top of his kimono, her cheeks blushing furiously as she realised that she was within a close proximity to him. Fishing out the bandages amongst her items, she cleaned as much blood as she could with her cloth, trying to be as gentle as she could.

The deep gnashes against his chest were healing rapidly, something only too natural for the demon. Still, she decided to bandage the wound. Her fingers were deft yet gentle. Once she was done, she looked on to admire her handy work, smiling to herself as she placed a hand over his muscular chest.

Drawing her hand across, she touched the two stripes across the youkai's wrist before she gently fingered his claws, marveling at its sharpness and beauty of his long slender fingers. It seemed so strange that he was a man when his physical features were pointing towards the feminine direction.

A quick flinch of the claws along her fingertips was all it took to warn her that the youkai was now awake.

Looking up, Kagome gave a tiny gasp as she stared into a pair of mesmerizing golden hued orbs. The shape of his eyes were a little larger then that of an almond, and the thin purple mark above his eyes were arched to that shape. Blinking once, silence resonated, before it was broken with a feral growl.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were glowing a dangerous red, and his lips were curled into a snarl as he bared his fangs to issue another warning growl. He wanted neither help nor sympathy from the human wretch, and if it weren't for his current condition, he would have lashed outwards and ripped her throat to shreds.

Receding her hand, Kagome was frozen momentarily, as his finely sculptured features were poised into a rather hostile demeanor. She wanted to back away, to apologise, to just leave him as he is. And then she recalled. _Wait a minute. It may be my fault, but it was I who lugged his dreadfully heavy body out here, and it was I who nursed his wounds, and here he is snarling his head off at me! The audacity!_ And then, without meaning to, the boiler within her temper flared. Indignant at the very thought, she brought her hands down towards his chest, slapping his wounds hard as she yelled ' Shut up you ungrateful dog!'

The effect was instantaneous.

Firstly, she had somehow, succeeded in reopening his wounds as blood began to seep through the bandages. Gulping at the sight, she looked up into the youkai's face, rather relieved that her action had somehow silenced him as Sesshoumaru continued to look at her with loath and distaste. Secondly, she had at least, shut him up.

Inwardly, he had winced at the 'blow' she delivered, but as usual, he willed his face to betray no hint of emotion that would typecast him as weak. Deciding that it would be best to remain silent, he simply glared at her through his cold, amber eyes. He would need no help for his wounds should heal in a few days, and when that day arrive, he would gladly sink his claws through the miko's soft, tender skin and send her quickly to the other world.

Smirking at the very thought of extracting his revenge, Kagome misinterpreted it as a hint of acceptance. She may be a miko, but she had once lived with demons, kind-hearted, peace loving youkai, leading to her belief that not all youkai were evil, just troublesome.

' I see you're smiling.. what were you thinking about?'

Ignoring her comment, Sesshoumaru simply stared up into the thickness of the branches and leaves. Armed with new bandages, Kagome inched forward as she proceeded to remove the blood soaked ones and re-bandage the wound.

A firm grip along her wrist caught her by surprise as she noted those dangerous claws, which could have seared through her flesh, resting safely atop her skin.

' Don't touch me… miko..'

Annoyed by his reaction, Kagome calmed her thoughts ' Stop calling me miko! I have a name.. and its Ka-go-me!'

Releasing her wrist, Sesshoumaru only registered a simple 'hn..'

_This demon has a serious attitude problem R_ummaging amongst her belongings, she produced some herbs and medicine which Kaede had graciously provided, and decided to use them on him. _I know he doesn't need the medicine, but it wouldn't hurt to try..._

Preparing the medicine, she reached over began to remove the bandages, much to the chagrin of Sesshoumaru, who simply ignored her existence. With that done, she poured out the liquidly medicine and gentle applied it onto the wounds, chuckling inwardly as the youkai winced unceremoniously and trained his deadly keen eyes upon her actions. Growling, he turned away from her, demanding ' What the hell are you doing!'

Now re-bandaging his wounds, Kagome simply smiled before the inuyoukai slashed his razor sharp claws through the bandages she was holding. ' Leave… I don't need your help.. bitch..'

' It's Kagome! And I'll have to kill you if I want to leave.. since.. since that's my ulterior motive'

As if to prove her point, she readied her bow and arrow which were laying forgotten by her side. But before she could even get there, a pair of golden brown orbs were flashing in front of her as she choked upon the killer grip that the demon now bestowed upon her delicate throat, pinning her up against a tree. His reflexes had been lightening quick, even with his weakened condition and it had caught her by surprise.

Clawing at the hand which held her, she gazed into the youkai's fiery red eyes as she registered a single thought. _He's going to kill me!_

' Listen up, and listen good bitch.. no one will threaten this Sesshoumaru.. much less a pathetic miko. Now you will die within my claws!'

Trying her hardest to keep up with his words, Kagome willed herself to concentrate as she released a blast of purifying energy. It wasn't powerful enough to knock the demon back, but it was enough for him to release her as Sesshoumaru staggered back a few steps, clutching the wounds around his chest as he took on a defensive stance.

_It would take more then that to kill me.. miko.._

Gasping out as fresh air began to enter her lungs, she wondered whether she should continue to fight him, but her thoughts brought her back to the half-jewel in which she now held in her pocket. Since he was the guardian of the jewel, it would be relevant that he continued to keep it, since he was powerful enough to do so.

Throwing the jewel at his feet, Kagome backed off, thinking that it was time for her to leave.

' Here's the jewel you were suppose to guard. I'll be leaving now.'

Without looking back, she turned around and walked off, realising that it was too dangerous to nurse an ungrateful injured dog demon.

----------------

Walking alone, Sesshoumaru staggered to remain upon his feet. His eyesight was declining as the images of the world seemed to become patchy and bleak.

In the distance he heard voices, _ningen!, _and the footsteps were louder as it seemed to travel nearer. And above all that, he could feel his strength failing, something he wasn't beginning to like. _That hanyou Naraku.. I will defeat him for putting me into such a state…_

Emerging from behind the bushes, were squalls of men – villagers. In their hands they held the usual weapons of pitchforks and rakes. Smirking, Sesshoumaru halted as he faced the pathetic humans. He may be injured, but still, never underestimate the prowess of a youkai, regardless of its injury. He may be weak, but it would take less then a minute to deal with these idiots.

_Fools.. _With a snap of the whip, he lashed it by his side, waiting for the first moves to be made….

---------------------

Soaking up the warmth from the sun, Kagome smiled as a couple of sparrows twittered and fluttered off into the horizon. Looking over the valley, she scanned her surroundings, wondering where she should head next. Recalling the past, she remembered why she had embarked on a journey by herself. It seemed to be in her blood, the ability to vanquish demons, and yet, it was her destiny to remain forever alone..

A familiar surge of energy overwhelmed her out of nowhere. Shaking her thoughts aside, she turned to the direction, her brow knitted into a frown. The radiant amount of power was strong, almost alike to that of the sacred jewel, but aside from that, she could feel the darkness swirling around the mystical energy, as if something evil was tainting the very essence of itspurity. The skies were now dark and swirling as the wind picked up its speed.

No longer was the atmosphere serene, something was going on, something she couldn't quite place her finger over._ Could it be that the evil demon, by the name of Naraku is back? No.. I can't feel the presence of jaki, but still… what is this?_

Wasting no time at all, she ran down, worried for what might be happening. Should the sacred jewel fall into the wrong hands.. _But isn't the other half of the jewel with the inu youkai? What's going on?_

Sprinting down the opposite side, was a young boy, his face filled with terror and fear.

' Priestess! Please… you must help us!'

' What happened?'

Meekly pulling at Kagome's arm, the boy ushered her back up the lane.

' My father… he's the head of the village. We managed to obtain the sacred jewel, or rather half of it today.. however…'

'However what?' Kagome didn't mean to be rude, but she was afraid of the answer. The sacred jewel was never meant for humans, for they were weak, succumbing very easily to the desires and evilness of power and greed. How could they ever handle the jewel? And then another thought struck her.. _Wasn't Sesshoumaru supposed to protect the jewel? How could it…_

' However, the jewel seems to be contaminated! It's too evil for anyone to touch! My father told me to bring forth a miko, to contain the darkness of the tainted jewel… so can you please.. help us?'

Following the boy's lead, Kagome ran forward, her mind filled with the situation.

' How did your father manage to get his hands on the jewel? Shouldn't there be …'

' My father found it near a stream.. and later on, we located an injured youkai. My father used the jewel upon it, and we were able to capture it..'

Shocked, Kagome was at a loss for words. _He did not protect the jewel…but why?_

' My father hopes that you will subdue the youkai, and suppress the darkness within the jewel so that we can use it to benefit our village in future, please.. miko-sama, will you help us?'

Realising that the child was pinning her hopes upon her, she nodded her head. Somehow, she felt that something was amiss. A missing link. She couldn't help but ponder; she could feel it in her bones. _The jewel and youkai must be connected in some way… _After all, the jewel should be powerful enough to kill a youkai, and yet, it had failed twice, in killing him… how was that possible?

Gritting her teeth, she raced on, knowing that her questions, would soon be answered.

* * *

**A/n: **I have to stop here. Otherwise, I can go on and on forever.. Hopefully, I'll be able to update next week. Until then, Ja ne! And please Review!! It's a source of inspiration, and it helps me to update faster V

p.s: Did you sort of noticed that i kind of talked a bit regarding sess's claws? i think i have some infatuation over them... i just love them!!


	4. The agreement

**I apologise for not updating any sooner.**

**School has started for me and I am bombarded with tons and tons of projects. To make matters worse, Out of the 7 project groups, I happened to be placed in two sucky groups. Oh.. woe is me.. **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own inuyasha. That is sad enough.

Sometimes, being a miko was akin to being a decision maker.

Decisions had never been on kagome's agenda list. Instead, she chose to move freely along the course of fate. The weight and burden of her single decision was often taken into very serious accounts. Naturally, being a miko, she was used to assuring over-fearful villagers about the various dangers when encountering demons.

Demons existed in many forms. It was difficult to educate the villages on differentiating between the truly good-hearted and the evil ones. The constant fear they faced in their daily activities, put together with the terrible stories told by ancestors ranging from trouble-making demons to the gory flesh eating ones, were incapable of easing anyone's fear.

This time the pressure was on.

Kagome had followed the child, bringing her forth to an ordinary village behind the clearing. Voices were shushed and all heads were turned as they made way for the priestess.

' Do what you must and rid us of this menace.'

A low murmur rippled through the crowd as all eyes were now concentrated upon Kagome. Straining her eyes, she approached the bushes, the darkness slowly melting away as she noticed a pair of crimson red orbs, glistering with feral rage, starring right back at her. They looked all too familiar. A throaty growl confirmed her suspicion. The youkai was indeed Sesshoumaru.

A wooden pole had been erected upon that very spot, twisted up in chains as the other ends were magically bounded to the youkai's arms. A quick look was enough to tell her that it was done with the powers of the scared jewel, for nothing could have been able to withstand a demon's strength. The grass upon the very spot was dead in various patches and the stench of vile acid lurked warmly against the air.

The wound Sesshoumaru had sustained in the previous battle had reopened, along with several new cuts and injuries obtained from his weakened unfair fight against the villagers. Breathing heavily, his cold steely gaze met hers.

' You..'

Was it just her, or did he looked extremely vulnerable just a second ago?

At the moment, she didn't know if she should be relieved or annoyed. Relieved because his existence showed that the villagers were not really the 'anti- youkai' kind. This would make it easier for her to convince them to release him. In fact, it wasn't too difficult to conclude that the only reason why they had caught Sesshoumaru, was because they were simply afraid, thinking that he would pose a threat to their children and lives. But annoyed because Kagome didn't really think that such an ungrateful and emotionless dog should deserve another chance at life.

The problem right now was getting out of the tricky situation. He was a youkai, and she a miko. It was only natural that she slayed the demon and purify the jewel before minding her own business. The catch -he was the guardian of the jewel. It was only common sense that his life be spared. The jewel's power was limitless, and it was probable that many other demons were after it. It was good enough to know that it was in safe hands, but the safety of the world would be in better hands of a powerful yet unselfish demon, despite the fact that he was a little self-centered, tactless, cold-hearted.. would the list ever stop?

The jewel itself was no longer the colour of pureness, but dark and devious. Swirling black masses surrounded the inner jewel, a direct indication of contamination.

Perhaps, there was a way to release him after all.

' We have to release him.'

'What!'

Turning back to face the villagers, Kagome explained. ' By using the jewel, it has come into contact with his youki. Judging by the amount of contamination, it is swirling with hatred, hatred emitted from the inu youkai you are now holding captive.The best way is that we release the hold on him, that way, I can purify the jewel.'

' Can't you do it without releasing the demon? Freeing him will do us more damage.'

' That.. that would kill him!'

' But that's the whole point! That's why we called you here!'

Realizing that her words were outnumbered, she turned to Sesshoumaru.

' Swear now that you will not hurt them, better yet, protect their village from future demon attacks. Make a truce with them if you want to live.'

Alarmed, the village head protested. ' No! No! We cannot allow that! A demon's words are nothing but lies. He would turn on us when he finds the time! Besides, humans and demons must never have anything to do with each other.'

A low growl was the reply he received. Tugging at the enchanted chains, which restrained his very movement, Sesshoumaru snarled in contempt as a numbing pain seized its way through his skin and bones. The chains weren't just immobilizing him, they were binding his very powers as well.

' Pathetic humans. I, Sesshoumaru, will not succumb to such low means to save my own tail.'

It was difficult. The villagers were wary and un-trusting. Sesshoumaru was proud and stubborn. It was an impossible task to please both sides.

' But… I will comply. You have my word. This village shall be under my vigilance.'

His words took her by surprise. The villagers were unnerved, huddling closer together to discuss the turn of events. Nods and shaking of heads were common, accompanied by the occasional pointing of fingers.

' No way! We could be worse off!'

' If he means it, does this mean we're truly safe?'

The chatters were endless.

' I made my end of the bargain, now release me.'

Moving closer, Kagome felt a sense of achievement. Usually, it was her who persuaded the villagers to accept and comply with the existence of demons, good and bad. This time, it was the other way round. Was Sesshoumaru really as cold and aloof as he appeared?

' Youkai, how can we take your word for it? What if you go back on your words?' The villager headman was taking no chances.

' Ningen, as much as I despise your kind, I have absolutely no wish to stay bounded. If that can be exchanged for a bit of my reputation, then so be it. Now release me!'

Satisfied, the jewel was removed, and placed into the hands of Kagome, the tainted sins completely erased.

Collapsing onto his knees as he tried to stand, Kagome offered a hand, only to be rebutted with a growl. _Egoistic baka._

Later that night, Kagome was outside, half the jewel lying safely in her hands.

Starring up into the skies, she observed the stars twinkling brightly, allowing the gentle breeze to whip her hair casually. Looking down at the jewel she held in her hand, she once again, could feel its magical powers, calling out to all who desired for it. Its mystical aura was overwhelming, something not even her spiritual powers could contain. Perhaps that was why the jewel came to be in Sesshoumaru's care. With such an amount of youki surrounding the jewel, detection was minimized.

' I wouldn't hold that jewel out in the open.'

Looking up at the voice, she spied a lone figure, sprawled comfortably upon the tree branch. His clear, baritone voice was like a cutting edge to the winds, masculine yet gentle.

' I see that you are still here.'

' I made a promise, and I shall uphold my words.'

How much more bizarre could it get? She had seen his merciless side, the killer side which was every villager's nightmare. She recalled his relentless attacks, and how he almost killed her, and yet here he was, refraining from attacking the villagers all in the name of honour. Something just didn't make sense. Either he was faking it and laying his own insidious plans, or, Sesshoumaru had kept his word. Secretly deep down, Kagome hoped it was the latter.

' Take the jewel. You are after all it's guardian.'

Throwing it up, Sesshoumaru caught it deftly with a swipe. Smirking as he held the object, which had caused him this much trouble, he grasped it warmly within his palm, his mind reeling for ideas on ridding himself of such a burden.

' Right, now would you let me inspect your wounds?'

Ignoring her remark, Sesshoumaru continued to stare off into the sky.

' Look, I'm trying to be nice since it was partly my fault that you ended up injured, so let me help.'

' You don't have to, besides, I will heal, so quit worrying, wretch.'

Fuming this time at Sesshoumaru's comment, Kagome quickly attached herself to the trunk of the tree, making sure she had a foothold before she hoisted herself up the trunk, inching her way slowly upwards. ' My name's… Ka-go-me. And I'll show you who's a wretch, you lousy son of a bitch, which you are since.. you know, bitch means a female dog, and…'

Kagome could barely muster up to half the length of the trunk before she fell off, screaming as she did, with a plonk.

' Oww…'

A flutter of air breezed its way towards her face and opening her eyes, she saw that Sesshoumaru had descended from the branch.

' Go away.'

And with that, he leapt onto the branch of a neighboring tree before settling down.

**Author's note: finally an update. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I appreciate them a lot. I probably won't be able to update frequently since I am rather busy, but when I receive comments, it simply spurs me to update. Normally, I would try to make updates on Saturdays but school projects are weighing me down. I don't have homework but I rather have them then projects! Until then, please review! And do forgive any typos or grammatical errors I may have made Arigato!**


	5. Fulfilling his duty

Post-note: I'm extremely pissed with for bumping my story script. Hell, the last time i checked everything was in perfect order. And thanks to a reviewer, i was informed that i had repeated sections. . That really sucks. Anyway, i've fixed it.  
At least, it better be fixed.

* * *

**Honto ni gomen nasai! **

I guessed I was just simply too busy and lazy to update during my school term. Really sorry about it. The good news is that I'm now on a 2 month holiday term break. Of course, I may be getting a part-time job, but until that, I shall stick to updating. Thanks a lot for all the comments for the last chapter!

**Here's the chapter long over-dued **

**Disclaimer: I own inuyasha in my dreams receives a whack on the head What! You mean I can't even own inu in my dreams! This suxs. I don't own inuyasha. Boohoo.**

**.  
. **

It had been 2 days since the demon had last been released to walk freely amongst the village. Despite the fact that their lives were spared and protected via the mere promise from the inuyoukai himself, tensions ran high as a few of the village elders voiced their worries.

' Kagome-sama, with all due respect, is it truly safe to allow such a dangerous youkai to run free in the very vicinity of our village? A leopard never changes its spots, a youkai can go back on his words!'

'Don't you worry about this. Sesshoumaru isn't just any youkai. His pride and honour to his promise will ensure your safety.'

Folding his arms, the village elder held the miko's words with distrust.

A crowd by then had already gathered, surrounding both the priestess and him in a semi-circle, eager to hear and join in on the discussion. A few of them whispered something into the elder's ears, in which he responded with nod of the head, whilst the rest simply nudged one another, eagerly discussing the subject with ready frowns and much disapprovals.

' That isn't enough,' the crowd rebelled.

With a sigh, Kagome gave up. ' Fine.. then what do you suggest?'

' We have to ensure that he will not harm us, chain him or maybe – ' As quickly as the elder had said that, he cut himself short as a tall dark shadow loomed before them. Slowly he began to tremble, as his knees gave way and he had to be supported by a couple of young men. Behind him a few of the members had chosen to scatter, whilst a muffled silence passed through the now startled villagers, their eyes now traveling beyond Kagome as they shrink back in fear, holding on to each other for help.

Turning around, Kagome was not at all surprised to see the dog demon, the wind now whipping his silvery locks, the same old stoic mask surrounding his handsome features.

For the past two days he had not strayed far, staying rather closely instead to the little village.

Because of that, the children hadn't been allowed to stay out of their parents' sight for long, and neither were they allowed to venture far from their houses.

Approaching the priestess, Sesshoumaru's gaze never left the villagers, a small smirk slowly forming upon his soft pink lips.

' Do go on. You were saying something, about chaining me up before I startled you, care to continue?' The smirk upon his lips were maliciously curled, the claws upon his hand flexed dangerously, threatening the answer.

The elder's face, now a ghastly white, he muttered something inaudible before he fainted. There was a scurry of footsteps as a few of the men hurriedly brought the elder to a healer. The crowd quickly dispersed and before long, the area was empty, except for the occasionally gust of wind swiftly blowing in the air.

'Sesshoumaru, you know the villagers don't mean it, they're just afraid, that's all.'

The response she got was silence. As if he were deep in thought, Sesshoumaru had his face towards the wind. It always gave him a sense of calmness, to feel the cool breeze gently caressing his face and hair.

' They don't need to. I'm leaving.'

' What! But how are you going to protect the village as promised?'

Ignoring her very presence, the inu youkai whirled around and left.

Running after the dog demon, Kagome reached over, her outstretched hands grasping his sleeves, pulling it into a tug thus causing the demon to stop in his tracks.

' Let go, wretch.'

' I can't believe you're running away! A powerful demon such as yourself! So much for honour and pride!'

The result she got was instantaneous. With a twist of his arm, Sesshoumaru had his hand around her wrist in a vice-like grip. Yelping out at the sudden pain, Kagome winced as Sesshoumaru brought her closer to him with a yank, holding her wrist now high above her head.

The proximity between their faces was deathly close.

Their noses were barely touching and for the second time, Kagome was able to drink in his beautifully features. His pale, creamy white skin was absolutely flawless and the magenta stripes carved seductively along his cheeks were simply irresistible. For a moment she wished she could run her fingers along its outline and caress the smoothness of those soft pallid cheeks.

A jerk on her hand broke her from the train of thoughts and this time, she could see the fiery building up within Sesshoumaru's golden orbs.

' Onna, listen good. This entire village has been marked with my scent. It should serve enough warning to any nearby youkai. On top of that, I have a wretched jewel to safe keep, which could attract even more demons out there to attack this village should I stay. Now use your head for once and leave me alone!'

_So I was wrong. _

I wronged him.

And that made him mad.

'Sesshoumaru!'

The lone figure in the distance paused.

' Gomen. I was wrong.'

Without bothering to acknowledge her apology, the demon continued walking, his bushy tail ( yes, I know's its not a tail, but hell, in this fic it is a tail!) flicking her comment aside.

.  
.

Dusk had just settled.

With Sesshoumaru gone, the people were more at ease and the children were running around, catching up on the hours lost for playing over the past few days.

Kicking a little red ball, the children's laughter were sharp and merry.

As a little boy ran forward to retrieve the toy from the bushes, a rustle of leaves from the nearby shrubs seized his attention. Curious and wary, he approached the bush with small steady steps.

And then, something lunged out from within the leaves, something with scales and claws.

Screaming for all its worth, the boy fell as his friends turned and ran, screaming loudly for their parents.

Sprawled over, the boy could only look on with trembling eyes as the youkai emerged from behind the bushes, its scaly tail swishing vigorously in the background. And it was not alone.

With a thump of its mighty tail, luminous red orbs began to shimmer within the darkened depths of the trees.

They were demonic lizards. Hissing their forked tongues menacingly, they sniffed the air cautiously, as if wary of any stronger youkai in the vicinity. Salivating at the sight of a shivering human in front of them, the first few lizard demons began their approach, their eyes eyeing the boy hungrily. With a snarl, the first demon jumped, it's razor sharp claws extended for the kill.

Paralyzed upon the very spot, the young boy cried out before he closed his eyes and awaited the pain.

It never came.

A bolt of purifying energy had ripped the lizard straight through its oversized mouth.

Nocking another arrow, Kagome instructed to the boy ' Quickly, get out of here!'

' Filthy miko, we are here for the jewel. Give it to us and we shall spare your life.'

'Well, too bad, the jewel's not here, now leave or I shall be forced to take action!'

Laughing aloud, the demonic lizard mocked ' I sensed its powers here. Now you shall die for going against us!'

' Not so fast!' narrowly avoiding the first few attacks, Kagome released her arrows, killing off a few of the youkai. Looking back at the village, she could see that a few of the villagers were trying their best to battle the lizards with rakes and sticks. Screams of despair and pain now filling the once peaceful village.

Clenching her bow, Kagome renewed her strength and fought on.

But the strain was taking its toll. Her purifying arrows could only do so much, and besides, she was running out of arrows.

Taking a careful aim, she released a powerful jolt of purifying energy towards the leader of the demon pack, only to miss as the agile creature leaped away, snarling in contempt. Trying her best to nock another arrow, a tail came smacking down as it landed across her face, flinging her onto the other side.

' Say goodbye to your life, human! – Arghhhx!'

Opening her eyes, she felt something wet splattering across her arms and sleeves – blood.

In front, lay a dismembered lizard youkai, its eyes still glowing an eerie red. And against the darkened sky, the priestess was able to make out the silhouette of a man. In a flash, he was gone as echoes and screams of the rest of the lizard youkai resonated throughout the village.

Pushing herself to her feet, Kagome made her way back to the village across the masses of dismembered bodies. As she came to rest against the tree, she saw the last of the youkai, screaming as it did as a yellow whip attached itself to its head with a sharp snap, before it lolled off.

There, in the middle of the masses of dead youkai, stood Sesshoumaru, his claws fully extended as he surveyed the mess.

With the demise of the lizards, the villagers proceeded to clamber out of their hiding places, cries and muffled sobs stirring gently across the crowd as some noted the deaths of their loved ones.

' You monster!'

Looking up, the miko could see the village head giving the dog demon, who had just saved their lives, a piece of his mind.

' You monster! We should have killed you when we had the chance! Murderer!'

Confused, Kagome intercepted ' Monster? He just saved this entire villagers' lives! He has fulfilled his part of the deal!'

Crying softly to himself, the man fell to his knees as he gently cradled the dead body of his only son.

' Look around you! What do you see? We are surrounded by deaths! I'm not the only one who has lost a son. That youkai may have saved us all, but he did that through yet another blood bath! I cannot condone this! Demons are all the same! Bloodthirsty murderers!'

The reality of the situation had finally sunk. So what if the village was safe? Things would never again be the same.

Starring down at the broken hearted villagers, Sesshoumaru remained silent. Despite the fact that he had killed so many youkai, not a single drop of blood had stained his kimono. It gave Kagome the chills to know that such a demon could ever exist – to have killed so much, and yet, retain a look of purity. _What will he do now? _

Slowly, Sesshoumaru took a step forward.

The villagers watched him with wary eyes.

Reaching over, his hands closed tightly around the sword that hung around his perfectly slim waist. _What was he trying to do?_

Pulling it out of its sheath, he stood tall over the huddled body of the man and his dead son, the sword gleaming beautifully in the moonlight.

' Move aside.'

' What do you intend to do! My son is already dead, leave us alone!'

' I said, move aside.'

' NOO!'

' Sesshoumaru..' Kagome couldn't understand. What was Sesshoumaru trying to do? The child was dead. Was he trying to add salt to his wounds by hacking the poor child to pieces? Just like what he had down to the rest of the lizard youkai?

And yet, something deep inside her told her to trust him.

She had never felt anything like this before. The way he had stared at the villagers had been completely devoided of hatred, but then again, she had never found him to be a person of compassion, thus the reason for her to feel so mixed up. Was Sesshoumaru truly trying to help them? She did not know. But instincts told her to trust him.

' Trust him. Move aside.'

' WHAT!'

As if to make a point, Kagome moved forward, and took his arm, pulling him away from his son.

' What are you doing! Stop!'

' Please.. for once, trust him.'

Looking on, the crowd gasped as Sesshoumaru's sword began to glow a crystal blue colour. Concentrating upon the body of the child, he closed his eyes, before slicing the sword through the air and the child.

Amazingly, it did not cut the flesh, but instead, it went through it.

And then, just like a miracle, the boy slowly regained consciousness.

' Aki! You're alright!'

Pulling the boy into a hug, the father could only sob as he apologized profusely for his earlier actions, thanking his new benefactor.

Sheathing his sword, Sesshoumaru turned, this time, leaving the village for good.

' Wait! Where are you going?'

Silence.

' To kill Naraku.'

His answer had been so simple.

For a moment, Kagome wished she could understand him so much more. He wasn't at all a ruthless, cold-hearted demon. Beneath that cold exterior, was, she believed, a kind-hearted soul. Despite the fact that Sesshoumaru could very well be a merciless killing machine, deep down inside, she knew that the word compassion still lived. The fact that his face was an emotionless façade, only proved to show how much emotions and feelings the dog demon was hiding and if ever given the chance, the capability to show it.

' Well, then I shall come along with you.'

Stopping in his tracks, Sesshoumaru glared up into the empty dark sky. A sudden breeze had picked up its speed and once again, he could feel the comfort and gentleness of the wind against his skin. The miko was one feisty lady with ample courage. That he had to admit. Companionship was something he did not need, but then again, it was something he could live with.

' Suit yourself.'

Against the silvery moonlight, a wolf howled in the distance.

It was going to be a long night.

.  
.

**A/n: I am finally done. Actually, I wanted to stop at an earlier part, but then I decided against it. I seldom type really long fics because I don't have that kind of stamina. Ah well, it's the holidays for me and I had this sudden urge to continue this fic. By the way, just to ask, are any of you guys interested in shounen-ai fics? I've been writing a bit on other sites, but I just thought I'll ask cuz I really want to start one.. haha.. of course, I may just go ahead regardless of the answers.**

**Oh well.. please review and I apologize for any typos. I'm very bad when it comes to clearing typos. > Until next time!**


End file.
